


smoke and stare

by uttergarbo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Edging, Established Relationship, Kaito with his hair down, Kokichi is desperate to rub one out, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Post-sex bath bombs, Sex Toys, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uttergarbo/pseuds/uttergarbo
Summary: The stress of December is killing Kokichi. Mentally and physically, he's dwindling, the stress of holidays and finals eating him alive. One can only take so much before they need relief. Luckily, Kokichi has the perfect solutions at home, in the drawers of his nightstand.





	smoke and stare

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first oumota fic. also baby's first nsfw fic???? yes good. 
> 
> a fair warning, in case you didn't see tags: this fic contains drug use, specifically marijuana use. everything is consensual since kokichi and kaito are in a long-running relationship in this fic and they have done these things before. i don't want to glamorize drug use, that's not my intention. be careful and dont do drugs, especially hard ones. either way, it's bad to make into a habit, so i don't want anyone thinking they should do that after reading this. but the good thing about fiction is you can explore things you can't always explore in real life. ;) 
> 
> anyway, here's some poorly done oumota pr0n. i hope you enjoy. <3

December.

 

Always one of the most stressful months of the year for Kokichi - of course, the same could be said for just about anyone. People each have their own obstacles to face, but for Kokichi, it was between the constant studying and shopping for the upcoming holiday that he realized he was breaking down. One could only take so much standing in line, so much children’s screaming, so much time spent bent over a desk. Today was no exception.

 

He was walking home from his final class, and all Kokichi could think was _thank God._ His back was aching, his feet were crying, and his entire being as a whole was screaming for relief. Kokichi knew exactly what he was going to do when he got home, too.

 

He drags his tongue over chapped lips in frustrated anticipation.

 

Walking by itself would feel way too long, so Kokichi decides to call his boyfriend just to check up on him. Usually this time of the day, they were both winding down from their schedule and regular activities, so he didn’t think he’d be bothering him. Kaito answers and Kokichi talks cheerily through the phone, despite how he just wants to let himself sound how he really feels.

 

A quick conversation later, Kokichi finds out Kaito’s heading to the gym. Makes sense. Kokichi knew he usually liked to do that around this time. He swallows as he paces quickly. Kaito working out… that was a lovely thought he didn’t need to be having in public.

 

Embarrassingly, Kokichi was envisioning it perfectly… The sweat on his back showing through his shirt. The way his Adam’s apple would bounce as he gulped down fresh water. And of course, the shower he’d take afterwards, in the locker room. Water running down his trained abdomen, dripping off his soft hung cock--

 

 _Enough_ , Kokichi thinks to himself, before his arousal can present itself any more. _I really am desperate right now, aren’t I?_ Still, he’s blessed, because now he’s finally at the front door to the apartment he shares with Kaito. His key can’t get into the lock fast enough.

 

The warm, familiar embrace of home hits him, and he can’t help but sigh. His shoes are thrown carelessly, making a loud knocking sound against the kitchen counters nearby. Kokichi then mindlessly treads towards their bedroom.

 

He could take this time to finish some assignments, or study more, or whatever productive people do. But nah. Today he wasn’t doing that.

 

Instead, he was going to smoke. Then, most likely, rub one out.

 

Kokichi opens up the last drawer on their nightstand, where only a small box rests inside. The decorations on it are pretty cute, he has to admit - the moon and the stars. Always reminds him of Kaito, of course. He thinks he may have even gotten it for him as a present long ago in high school or something, but memory isn’t his first priority right now.

 

Opening up that box reveals their little kit. A purple glass pipe rests with blackened residue next to a tiny tin, a lighter, and a thin metal poker. They typically share a bowl, although they had a few other small things, like one-hitters and papers for rolling.

 

Kokichi doesn’t waste time. He makes room for fresh herb with his poker, tidying it up a bit. Then he grabs a small bud from the tin, tearing it up into smaller pieces by hand. They had a grinder he could technically use, but honestly, right now he doesn’t care. His fingers wrap under the top of the pipe while his thumb covers the carb on the side. He lights it, watching as the bowl grows red. Then his thumb drifts off the carb, allowing him to inhale the smoke - slowly, yet steadily.

 

After a few seconds, Kokichi shifts so that his back is lying against the bed frame along the wall. He closes his eyes and just lets his head drift back a little. Then he exhales, feeling as though he was actually letting go of some of the tension within him in that moment.

 

The taste that lingers in his mouth is a kind of charred earthiness. It’s familiar and warm. His nose picks up the scent that follows immediately, which by itself was comforting to him. Sometimes, he’d catch a hint of it randomly somewhere on campus.

 

He realizes he should accompany this with an activity, obviously. So he pulls out his phone and watches a few random funny videos on YouTube. Most get no reaction, but as he continues to smoke, some giggles fall from his lips. He shifts his legs, half-aware of the fact that he was still… half-aroused. A few inhales and exhales later, he puts his phone and the pipe aside.

 

Kokichi’s eyelids shut once again. He slowly drifts his palm down his stomach, imagining - as goofy and obvious as it was - that it was Kaito. He licks his lips, finding them much drier now.

 

He pauses once his palm is covering his crotch. He doesn’t give himself the pleasure of using his fingers just yet, instead, he just grinds the whole of his hand over his hardening cock. Kokichi sucks in a breath, wishing again that this was his boyfriend. Kaito teasing him, Kaito pleasuring him, Kaito doing just what he likes. _Tease me and take me…_

 

His pants and underwear are quickly discarded. Then, as he thinks about it, he decides to take off the rest of his clothes too. Why not? The more he thinks of Kaito, the less he can endure. Kokichi finally gives his cock a few pumps with his dominant hand. He allows himself to lay against the bed completely, his hair against the pillows. He runs his free hand over his balls, fantasizing of Kaito cupping them, sucking them.

 

“Fuck…” He groans, almost angrily. How long had it been since he had done this again? He had lost track, which was a sign he was neglecting it. He can’t stop thinking about how good it would feel for Kaito to fuck him right now.

 

Kokichi pauses what he’s doing and reaches for the nightstand again. This time, he goes for the drawer that has some of their sex paraphernalia. Nightstands, such innocent furniture, yet always holding such naughty things. At least in Kokichi’s case.

 

He takes out a bottle of lube along with a small glass dildo. Without even giving it a second thought, Kokichi just takes it in his mouth, sucking like he was giving Kaito pleasure. The boy has a bit of an oral fixation, he knows it’s true. He can’t help but find everything involving lips and tongue _arousing_. He leaves it in his mouth a bit awkwardly while he coats fingers with lube.

 

A single finger traces around his rim. He teases himself a little there, as if he was playing with the notion of it. _Seems like something Kaito would do…_ The thought makes him shiver, and not being able to wait, he slowly pushes it inside.

 

At first, the feeling is mostly odd as he gets used to it. He rubs against his inner walls, as if he was curiously exploring, though he had done this many times. His free hand slowly strokes his dick, and his soft moan is muffled by the glass cock in his mouth.

 

After a few minutes, he introduces the second finger. He takes his time stretching himself. It’s been a while, after all, as much as he wants to just fuck himself impossibly hard. Deeper, wider. He takes the dildo out of his mouth once he knows he’s ready, pressing a third finger inside.

 

With nothing blocking his mouth, he lets out some desperate whines while he starts to build a rhythm. After pushing particularly far, he lets out a choked gasp, knowing it was his sweet spot.

 

“Yes, baby,” Kokichi purrs softly, as if Kaito was hovering over him, prepping him. His legs tremble as he abuses it, letting out more shameless noises. He didn’t care about anyone overhearing, they could fuck off after the week he’s had.

 

Pleasure ripples through him, coming in waves, each one stronger than the last, bringing him to heaven. Precum gathers at the head of his cock, and he gasps at how he’s already close, just from three fingers. He has to slow down and stop before he ends the fun prematurely.

 

Shaking a little, Kokichi slowly removes his fingers, more than aware of the emptiness it leaves. He grabs the dildo and sucks on it again, just for his own sake. Then he takes more lube from the small bottle, coating it plentifully. He swallows, beyond excited.

 

Waiting is a sin at this point. He rolls the tip along his opening just once before sliding it in.

 

“K-Kai--ah-!” His voice cracks as he feels the glass cock, thick and hard against his soft walls. He breathes heavily, but he tries not to get too worked up. It’s almost absolutely perfect… if it were only…

 

Slowly, he pushes more inside, simply trembling against the bed covers. “I l-love your cock…” He whispers in a hoarse voice, his eyes squeezed shut. “I love it s-so much, please, give me more...” Kokichi begs, caught up inside his mind’s fantasy.

 

He shifts desperately, and he thinks he hears something fall. Probably knocked the lighter off the bed, but Kokichi couldn’t care less about a damn lighter right now. Not when this dildo’s filling him up completely and pressing right against his prostate. “Fuck, fuck yes…! Yes, Kaito!” He cries out, fucking that spot again and again and again. He pulls it almost entirely out before slamming it back in again, making sure his entire ass is taking the whole of it every time. It’s exactly what Kaito would do, and that realization turns him to a mess.

 

“Mmn--ah, ah! Kai-- Kaito, ah!” He strokes his cock, barely able to coordinate his own movements. His entire body is trembling against the bed, and he’s almost sobbing from sheer pleasure. He wonders what Kaito would think if ---

 

“Holy fucking shit…”

 

That wasn’t his voice.

 

Kokichi freezes as if he’s a movie being paused. His eyes immediately rip open to find Kaito standing right at the end of the bed. Kokichi’s stomach flips and he almost chokes. The man before him is freshly washed, his hair down and damp from a post-workout shower. Kokichi can’t believe how sexy he looks, and it’s not just because of the state he’s in. He has a thing for Kaito with his hair down.

 

Still, he can’t believe that he’s home already. Usually when Kaito went to the gym, he was gone a couple hours. Did he wrap up early? Or… did Kokichi completely lose track of time? He can’t decide as he stares at his lover with infatuation.

 

The taller man strokes his beard, almost like he’s amused, but a fiery look in his eyes. Kokichi can’t find any strength to talk with the glass dildo still in his ass, his mouth just hanging open, trying to comprehend how long Kaito was in the room.

 

“So… I take it you’re enjoyin’ yourself?” Kaito asks.

 

“Shut up, Captain Obvious!”  Kokichi yells in a strangled tone. His boyfriend laughs.

 

Then, he walks along to the side of the bed, reaching for their weed box. Kokichi watches him, curiously, anxiously wondering what he wants. Kaito sees the needy expression on his face and a dark look crosses his features. He leans over Kokichi on the bed, letting his lips drift near his ear. “You just keep doing what you’re doing, precious… I’m gonna watch.”

 

He can see Kokichi shiver and he grins, continuing. “You follow what I say. You don’t stop until I tell you. Then, when I know you can’t take it anymore, I’m pinning you down.” Kokichi swallows at the implication, at how Kaito is ordering him now. On a typical day, he might fuck with him and act bratty, but he can’t right now.

 

Not after he’s been caught literally crying out his lover’s name while fucking himself.

 

Kaito pulls away and smiles down at him like he didn’t just say something so dirty. Kokichi watches him with a special type of fascination as the man pulls a chair over to the edge of the bed. He sits down casually with the glass bowl, quirking an eyebrow expectantly as he waits for the show.

 

Kokichi bites down on his lips. He pulls it out, slowly, and he notices how Kaito’s eyes immediately focus on his ass. He spreads his legs further, figuring he might as well completely expose himself. “Good boy,” Kaito praises breathlessly through smoke.

 

That alone makes him whimper a little. Again and again, he slides it in and out, picking up speed again. Kokichi’s eyes are on Kaito the entire time, and vise versa. Mostly Kaito is taking in his body and the sounds he makes, but every now and then they make eye contact, Kaito fiercely burning through him. Kokichi just continues pleasuring himself, going harder, faster.

 

“Stop.” Kaito commands right when Kokichi’s on the brink of release. He obeys and pauses, despite the way sharp arousal curls away from him. He’s breathing hard, covered in sweat, eyes wild and desperate.

 

Kokichi waits for instructions and watches as Kaito takes another hit. He pouts, impatient, ready to bitch at him. “Ugh, c’mon--!”

 

Unexpectedly, Kaito stands, leaving the box of goods behind. He quickly grabs the bottle of lube and gets on the bed with Kokichi, his knees by the smaller boy’s sides. Kokichi gasps as Kaito pushes his legs farther and upward, holding them there. His heart pounds in his chest.

 

“Touch yourself.” He tells him again, and Kokichi notices how flustered he looks up close, despite his dominance. His breath is immediately taken away from him as he feels Kaito using the dildo on him.

 

“Y-Yes! Oh, god yes!” He moans with approval as he obeys, stroking himself. With Kaito working him like this, it was much easier to give his cock some attention. He rubs at his head before stroking his shaft as he feels Kaito picking up pace. His prostate takes the abuse happily, the thrusts growing rougher. With the intense combination of sensations, and the image of his boyfriend staring so intensely at him, he was already about to cum. “Mmm--s-so good-- please! P-please, I-I can’t-- _ah!_ ”

 

A sudden emptiness hits him. Kokichi barely realizes Kaito has removed the dildo, tossing it aside entirely. While he doesn’t mean to, he stops pleasuring himself as he takes in the sight before him. Kaito is relieving himself from his pants, and he can see how incredibly hard his cock is, standing up and ready for action. It must have been uncomfortable, just sitting and watching with such an erection. The thought turns Kokichi on even more though. He watches in a trance as lube drips down on Kaito’s palm and fingers. Then he strokes himself, coating his dick with a generous amount of the substance. Kokichi shudders not once, but several times. “ _Yes_ …” Is all he can say, voice breathless.

 

Kaito stares down at him with ferociously hungry eyes, continuing to slowly pump himself, ensuring his entire dick is covered. Then both his hands grabs Kokichi’s hips, rolling him over. The boy mewls softly and shifts to get comfortable, now on his stomach. He feels Kaito move as well behind him, and then suddenly, his wrists are taken behind his back. Kokichi’s heart just might explode. He absolutely loves getting completely used like this, being put into such a vulnerable position, as uncharacteristic as it was for him.

 

His boyfriend is able to tightly grasp both his wrists in place with just one hand. Kokichi knows he’s trembling rather pathetically under him, but it’s only out of sheer arousal. _Kaito wasn’t kidding when he said he was gonna pin me down._ He loves it, and he feels his muscles twitch with need.

 

Finally, _finally_ , he feels Kaito’s member rub against him. Kokichi nearly cries, like all the answers in the universe are coming to him now. He rolls his hips backwards desperately while Kaito remains frozen. “P-please! Oh god, I can’t take anymore-- I need it! I need you, oh p-plea-- _aaah-aa_!”

 

His begging turns into a broken cry when he feels Kaito push his glans inside. Just the tip, and he’s certainly wider than the little dildo. Kokichi groans loud as hell. “B-baby, yes..!” Kokichi lets out moan after moan of approval, so relieved to be filled with his lover at last. He knows Kaito will try to wait for him to adjust, but he’s so desperate that he just keeps throwing his hips back, trying--

 

“ _F-Fuck_ …! Stay still, you little whore...!” Kaito growls right behind his head, voice weak from the sensation of the other’s tight ass around him. Kokichi knows he should obey, but he can’t take this anymore. He’s been edged to the point of no return. He jerks his hips harder, and they both moan loudly when Kokichi succeeds in getting him deeper inside.

 

“What did I just say?” Kaito’s grip on his his wrists tighten, and his free hand holds Kokichi’s hip in place, pressing it against the bed. Kokichi can’t respond with a coherent sentence. The hard grip only makes him more aroused.

 

“S-So good… so good…” He whimpers against the pillows, allowing himself to sink into the mattress in complete submission.

 

“You just need this cock, don’t you?” Kaito’s voice is low, his lips right next to his ear. “What a slut you are. You can’t even be patient for one second, you just want every inch.”

 

Kokichi feels Kaito’s tongue against the shell of his ear, and the hard cock inside of him slides deeper. The slowness is torture to him right now. “Y-Yes! I need it-- I-- I need you i-inside all the way i-inside me, Kaito! Please, fuck me!”

 

He hears Kaito chuckling in a low tone behind him. “Be careful what you ask for, princess…” He nips at his ear. “I might just break you…”

 

The nickname makes Kokichi whimper. Then, his toes curl as Kaito’s entire cock stuffs him to the brim. “ _A-Ahh!_ God, Kaito!” He gasps, his body writhing, but not to much avail. Kaito doesn’t say anything, just breathing hard above Kokichi, restraining himself from using his ass like a fucktoy right now.

 

“So tight baby, so good…” Kaito finally growls out, sliding himself out slowly, only to push himself back inside. Kokichi groans at the feeling, a familiar sensation he hasn’t felt in far too long. All he can do is make stuttering noises that faintly resemble words as Kaito goes in and out, in and out.

 

After one particular move, Kokichi suddenly tenses under him in a pleasant way. “N-nghhh-- _fuck_!” He cries out, trying to turn his head back to watch. Kaito smirks, knowing he just hit his prostate.

 

“Oh? Did you like that?” He thrusts out and in, hard, hitting the same angle. Kokichi rewards him with a strangled cry and a roll of his hips. Kaito can’t be bothered to correct him for disobeying, too lost in pleasure himself now as he begins fucking him fast.

 

“Y-YES! Yes! D-Don’t stop-! F-fuck, _oooh!_ ” Kaito drinks in the sounds Kokichi’s making as he pounds him into the mattress. The boy looks so beautiful, completely helpless in such a position, his body being wrecked in the best way. The lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin fill the room, their bed creaking underneath it all.

 

“W-Who do you belong to, huh? Who owns this tight little ass?” Kaito can barely get the dirty talk out with how good every thrust feels, Kokichi feeling absolutely perfect around him.

 

“You! I-it’s you, Kaito--I-I’m yours! Nnh-aaa!” The boy cries out as he feels Kaito let go of his hip in favor of stroking his cock. The pleasure is so intense that tears are gathering in his eyes, his legs twitching uncontrollably.

 

“That’s fucking right.” He breathes out, watching it all. Kaito’s pace becomes desperate and ragged, and Kokichi can’t think anymore. “You gonna cum for me?” The taller asks as his balls slap against his ass again and again, all while he continues pumping his lover’s cock.

 

Kaito doesn’t get a coherent answer. All he knows is the feeling of Kokichi’s ass tightening around him suddenly, and he sees his body freezing over with bliss. “Y-Y--aaah! Ah, ah! _Kaito!_ ” The smaller boy’s voice cracks again as he climaxes at last, creating a few streaks of pearly white on the bed. His eyes roll into the back of his head, every muscle quickly growing limp.

 

“K-Kaito… Kaito…. Kaito….” The boy whispers, almost to himself, as his lover continues chasing his own orgasm. It doesn’t take long, the feeling of Kokichi cumming around him was too intense. Kaito grunts loudly, release washing over him. He feels his cock pumping his fluid right into his boyfriend’s ass, his hips stuttering as he rides out the orgasm. By the end of it all, their chests are both heaving as they breathe hard, skin flushed, sweat dripping down every inch of them.

 

“Damn..” Kaito grunts, letting go of Kokichi’s wrists. His hands fall limp by his sides. “How long have you been holding that in?” The man can’t help but wonder as he pulls out his softening dick. Kokichi makes a strange guttural noise. “Can’t.. remember…” He breathes out.

 

Kaito smiles down at him with love. He gently rolls Kokichi back on his butt, pushing some messy hair out of his face. “Well, it was a nice surprise to come home to.” He kisses the top of his boyfriend’s forehead, and Kokichi smiles lazily. Kaito’s glad to see it. For a moment he was worried he went too hard and hurt the other. “Are you okay?” Still, he asks to make sure.

 

“More than okay now..” Kokichi mumbles, blinking a few stray tears of bliss away. He reaches up slowly and runs his hands through Kaito’s hair. “God, I love when your hair’s down…you’re so sexy.”

 

Kaito looks flustered by the compliment, unable to respond, and simply leans down to kiss the other. Their lips glide against each others effortlessly, backed by years of experience together. After a few intense moments, Kaito pulls away. He can’t help but snort at how completely dazed Kokichi looks. It’s a combination of the weed and amazing sex.

 

“I know you’re tired, but let’s wash up.” Kaito decides, hearing the smaller one mumble something in agreement. He picks him up effortlessly and carries Kokichi bridal-style to their bathroom. He decides to use the tub so Kokichi can rest a bit. After drawing a decent amount of hot water, he helps his lover get in, holding him carefully to make sure he won’t slip. Kaito strips himself of the rest of his clothes, then reaches for a little metallic tray on the counter near the tub. It holds a large assortment of colorful bath bombs, which was kind of Kokichi’s thing. He loves to collect them. Kaito never cared for them until he met Kokichi, and now, he really enjoys them as well. He holds the tray out in front of Kokichi. “Which one? Your pick.”

 

Kokichi smiles at him halfway through leaning his head back in the water. “Hmmm.” The boy thinks, before pointing at one. “I know you like that one, since it’s all space-themed.” Kokichi coos knowingly.

 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. The one he chose just happens to be Kaito’s favorite. He rolls his eyes, knowing Kokichi is doing that on purpose. Still, the gesture is sweet, so he sets the dark indigo bomb down gently on the surface of the water.

 

Immediately he hears the fizzing begin, and he sets the tray aside. Kaito gets in behind Kokichi, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame. Kokichi sighs with bliss, leaning his back against his boyfriend’s chest. They both watch as the bomb rolls around, slowly dissolving and leaving behind trails in shades of purple. There’s little specks of golden glitter that float in the water too, resembling stars.

 

As it grows smaller and smaller, Kaito begins shampooing Kokichi’s hair. The smaller moans with approval, feeling his muscular fingers massage his scalp. One word crosses his mind: _paradise._

 

“I love you more than time or space could ever measure.” Kaito suddenly mumbles in his ear. Kokichi feels his face grow warm quickly at the low tone of the other’s voice, so sincere. He shivers as he’s pampered.  

 

“You’re cheesy…” Kokichi mumbles, biting down on his lip. Kaito rolls his eyes once more, figuring he’s too embarrassed to be honest, until Kokichi continues. “But still, I love you too… I love you so much.” His voice is so soft that any sound in the room could have let it disappear.

 

Now they’re both smiling at each other, close and warm in their embrace. Kokichi sighs softly as Kaito dips a cup of hot water down his back, washing away the shampoo. Having his partner wrapped around him was incredible, and his body gives in as he’s loved and washed. He relaxes in the deep violet of their tub, his hands caressing Kaito’s arms. Where he is right now, Kokichi wouldn’t trade it for the world. Or the universe, for that matter.

 

Maybe December has its share of good moments, after all.


End file.
